1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sample holder for X-ray analysis for holding a sample and setting the sample in an X-ray analyzer when performing X-ray analysis of the sample in the X-ray analyzer, and a jig for sample installation which is used in order to set a sample in the sample holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when performing X-ray analysis of a sample in an X-ray analyzer such as an X-ray fluorescence spectrometer, a holder for holding the sample is used, and the holder is set in the X-ray analyzer and analysis is then performed. For example, in the related art, in order to analyze and measure a minute sample, a container with film is used as a sample holder. That is, the sample is placed on a thin film stretched in the container and measurement is then carried out.
When measuring the sample on the film in this manner, since the sample is minute and lightweight, shifting of the sample sometimes occurs in which a target position for irradiation of the sample with X-rays and an actual irradiation position do not coincide with each other due to machine vibration or the like at the time of the opening and closing of a door of a device or the exchange of the sample. A method of holding a sample by using a cushioning material in order to ameliorate the shifting of a sample is also proposed. However, there is a problem in that there are cases where the quality of a material of the cushioning material affects an X-ray measurement result.
For this reason, a technique of using a dedicated measurement container is proposed. For example, in JP-A-2000-230912, a sample holder for X-ray analysis is proposed which is provided with a bottomed cylindrical main body, one or more rod-like support members which are provided to be erect on a bottom wall of the main body and support samples at the tip surfaces, and a film which covers an opening portion of the main body and supports the samples between itself and the support members. This sample holder for X-ray analysis is used by providing an insertion opening in the upper surface of the inside of a lid of a container which is a dedicated container and inserting the sample from the insertion opening, or inserting a rod with the sample attached to an end.
The following problems remain in the related art described above.
That is, an X-ray intensity depends on the distance between a sample and an X-ray tube. However, in the sample holder of the related art, it may be necessary to set a sample by inserting the sample into the container, and it is difficult to hold the sample always at the optimum distance, and thus there is a problem in that a measurement result is affected. Further, there may be a limit to the size of the sample which is inserted, and thus it may be necessary to process the sample into a size or a shape capable of being inserted from the insertion opening. There may also be problem in that it takes time for the fabrication of the sample and the fabrication of the sample is complicated.